Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/B'Elanna's Revelations/Chapter Four
In main engineering Commander Jen is kneeling next to Commander Torres as Admiral Kira and a squad of MACOs walk into the room, and he looks at her and asked for a report. Report says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Jen. She looks at him. Five people confirmed dead three wounded two seriously whoever it was blew through here and sir they had this Commander Jen shows Admiral Kira the throwing star. Admiral Kira looks at it. I want everyone on the ship armed with sidearms says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Jen. She looks at him. Aye, sir Commander Jen says as she looks at him. He looks at the down B'Elanna and has her taken to sickbay. Someone take B'Elanna to sickbay says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Jen. Commander Jen takes her to sickbay. Through the corridor of deck 16 Admiral Kira moves through the corridor and tapped his combadge. Kira to Major Money, anything yet says Typhuss as he talks into his combadge. Nothing yet sir, we're checking deck 19 now keep you posted Money out Major Money says over the com. Commander Curtis meets up with Admiral Kira. I've got teams posted at all the senstive areas of the ship so whoever it is won't get far Commander Curtis says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Whoever is aboard is using throwing stars and not a phaser says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She looks at him. Not many people we know that are armed with that type of weapon Commander Curtis says as she looks at him. He looks at her. No, but why use throwing stars, why not a phaser or a disruptor says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She looks at it. It's strange sir Commander Curtis says as she looks at it. He looks at her. This person would be no match for us when we have phasers and other weapons says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She looks at him. Could be someone from Earth that boarded us before we departed? Commander Curtis says as she looks at him. He looks at her. How could someone get aboard this ship without us knowing about it says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She shrugs her shoulders. I don't know sir Commander Curtis says as she looks at him. He looks at her as they're checking each corner on deck 16. Not everyone has access to transporter technology and still our sensors would alert us that someone was beaming onto the ship says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She looks at him. What if we didn't detect the signature we were doing a level 14 diagnostic on the sensor array during our last stop at Earth Commander Curtis says as she looks at him. Admiral Kira looks at her. Now we have a assassin aboard who is killing the crew with throwing stars and what is this person after says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She looks at him. I'm not sure sir Commander Curtis says as she looks at him. He looks at her. It would be easier to just find this person with the sensors, this person could be anywhere on the ship says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She looks at him. Somehow the intruder is using camo to avoid detection Commander Curtis says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Your joking right, the intruder is wearing an old Earth camo uniform and is hiding, I don't think so says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She looks at him. No like a cloaking field that makes him or her visible to sensors Commander Curtis says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Why didn't you say cloaking field in the first place, you confused me says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She looks at him. Sorry Commander Curtis says as she looks at him. He looks at the tricorder and motions her to take a position on the otherside of the door they walked up to. Get ready says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She nods at him and readies her compression phaser rifle. Ready Commander Curtis says as she looks at the Admiral. He looks at the panel. Typhuss engages a force field and traps the intruder behind the force field. You think you've got me Typhuss James Kira the intruder says as he gets out a neutron bomb and activated it and Admiral Kira and Commander Curtis runs as the bomb blows and destroys half of deck 16 as a force field engaged and Admiral Kira looks at her. Are you all right? asked Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She looks at him. Yes, sir Commander Curtis says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Kira to Commander Madden, use lethal force on the intruder I want that son of a bitch taken down says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Admiral Starfleet regulations prohibit the use of lethal force on board a starship Commander Madden says over the com. Admiral Kira paces about. The regulations also say if the intruder is a threat to the crew that lethal force can be used as ordered by the commanding officer, do you want to risk the lifes of the crew and your own says Typhuss as he talks into the com. Then the com system fizzes out and Typhuss looks at her. Damn it, the com system is down we better stop him says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She nods at him. But sir we don't know where he'll turn up next Commander Curtis says as she looks at him. Admiral Kira looks at her and thinks. Main engineering, he will try to cause a warp core breach and destroy the ship says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She looks at him. He'd double back? Commander Curtis says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I think so, we haven't found him yet and he is trying to kill the crew says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She tapped her combadge. Teams Beta and Gamma assume defensive positions around the engine room me and the Admiral are heading back Commander Curtis says as she gave orders to her security teams. Commander Curtis and Admiral Kira walk into engineering as the engineering team are trying to get the area secured as Admiral Kira looks at Commander Jen. The intruder is coming here, you need to be ready for this attack says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Jen. She looks at him. We're ready sir Commander Jen says as she looks at him. He nods at her. Bridge to main engineering, Admiral Kira please respond Commander Madden says over the com. Admiral Kira breathes a sigh of relief and responds. Kira here, what is it Commander says Typhuss as he tapped the com panel. Admiral it's good to hear your voice, we've got an issue up here we've got system failures all over the place and the turbolift doors aren't responding we're trapped up here Commander Madden says over the com. Typhuss looks at Commander Jen. Can we beam them off the bridge? asked Typhuss as he looks at Commander Jen. She looks at the console. No there's a scattering field around the bridge Commander Jen reports as she looks at the console then at Admiral Kira. Then he hears phaser fire. That's the intruder, protect the ship at all costs says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Jen then gets out his type 2 phaser. She nods at him. The intruder blows through the security force but they weren't killed, he knocks out Jen and then stares down Typhuss. Well, well if it's not Typhuss James Kira real name Typhuss James Halliwell age 57 born 2333 place of birth Earth, San Fransicio, California currently married to Vedek Kira Nerys commanding officer of the USS Intrepid NCC-724656-A the intruder says as he walks towards him. Typhuss looks at him. Get the hell off my ship or you die says Typhuss as he looks at the intruder. He snickers. You won't kill me and besides I've not completed my mission in this reality the intruder says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him confused. Your mission, what the hell are you talking about says Typhuss as he looks at the intruder. Team leader we've got the device from deck 18 section 23 beta another person says over the com. He presses it. Great work get back to our reality and don't drop it I'll join you shortly the intruder says as he spoke into the com he then turns to Admiral Kira. Typhuss looks at him. Device, what the hell did you take says Typhuss as he looks at the intruder then punchs him in the face and kicks him as Typhuss attacks him. The intruder grabs his fist and headbutts him and kicks him and punches him in the jaw and then shot Commander Jen with a stun beam and she falls down. My fight isn't with your crew my fight is with you and your friends and you don't need to know what the device is at all the intruder says as he looks at Typhuss after breaking his type-2 phaser in half and drops it on the ground. My friends and I will beat you, we will win says Typhuss as he looks at the intruder.